


In This Moment (Far from Time)

by simplesetgo



Category: Legend of the Seeker
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Kid Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-24
Updated: 2012-01-24
Packaged: 2017-10-30 02:15:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/326658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simplesetgo/pseuds/simplesetgo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A belated present for <a href="http://mm-burnttoast.livejournal.com/">mm_burnttoast</a>, who requested married!C/K with kids</p>
            </blockquote>





	In This Moment (Far from Time)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to [thedawn](http://thedawn.livejournal.com/) for looking this over for me!

“Tell us a story!” Beth said, as Cara tucked her in.

“A story, Mama!” echoed Sofia, half sitting in sudden excitement, dark hair somehow already tangled wildly. Cara reached over and gently pushed her back down.

“It’s too late for a story,” she said firmly, shifting on the bedside. “Go to sleep, girls. And Sofia, stop scaring your little sister with those horrid faces.”

Sofia promptly contorted her face into a frightful visage, pulling her lips back with two fingers and crossing her eyes. “Thith face?”

Beth squeaked, turning her face away and into her mother’s lap. Cara smirked as she stroked Beth’s blonde head comfortingly. “Yes, that one,” she said, “and all the others, too. And don’t cross your eyes. They’ll get stuck like that.”

“That would be bad for fighting,” Sofia realized, expression turning solemn.

“Quite,” Cara said.

Beth let herself be tucked back in, wide blue eyes gazing up at her mother. “We won’t ever have to fight anyone anyway,” she declared. “Mama will beat them up for us.”

“And if there’s too many,” Sofia chimed in, “Mommy will confess them all! Like in the stories. Right Mama?”

Cara looked at her girls. They were innocent, defenseless, and they were hers to protect. In time she would teach them strength and self-sustenance. But for now—and always, really—anyone who tried to harm them would find themselves beyond even the Creator’s help once in Kahlan and Cara’s hands.

“Of course your Mommy will confess them all,” Cara agreed. “Right to the very last one.”

An amused voice sounded behind her. “I’ll do what, now?”

Cara turned to see her wife in the doorway, still in her Confessor whites. “I tried to get them in bed and asleep,” she said. “But they want a story.”

Kahlan smiled. “Do they?”

“We do!” Beth said.

“A story!” squealed Sofia. “A story! A story!”

Kahlan looked to Cara, who shrugged. “What about,” Kahlan said, eyes carrying a hint of mischief, “the one where your Mama singlehandedly saved the night wisps?”

Cara pursed her lips. This story was not her favorite. Unfortunately…

“My favorite!” Beth said excitedly.

Kahlan gathered her dress and took a seat on the opposite edge of the bed. “Do you remember how it starts?”

Beth’s little brow scrunched in concentration. “Darken Rahl was being bad again,” she said after a moment.

“He burned down the forest!” added Sofia. “It was their home.”

And so the tale began as a group effort, each supplying bits and pieces. A smile teased Cara’s lips as she helped them along, and Kahlan’s eyes twinkled. They were getting to everyone’s favorite part. Everyone except Cara, that is. And all too soon, they reached the end.

Kahlan looked to her, brow raised. “And then your Mama said…”

Cara took a deep breath, and gave a sigh of longsuffering. “Must I?”

“Yes!” came the chorused answer. “You have to! You have to!”

Cara accepted her fate with a solemn nod. “I told your Mommy it was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen, and I wished she could’ve been there.”

Sofia giggled happily, and Beth grinned. “Is it still?”

“Is what still?” asked Cara.

“Is it still the most beautiful thing you’ve ever seen?”

“Oh, definitely not,” said Cara, catching Kahlan’s eyes. “That would be your mother on our wedding day. There has never been anything more beautiful, and there never will be.”

“Can you get married again?” Sofia wanted to know.

“Why would we, sweetheart?” Kahlan asked.

“Because I want to watch!”

Cara smirked. “You know what happens when people get married.” She leaned in close, across Beth, to Sofia. “They kiss each other at the end!”

“On the mouth,” Kahlan added, clapping a hand over her own with wide eyes, as if horrified.

Beth and Sofia made scrunched faces of disgust. “Eww.”

With a fleeting smile, Cara kissed her daughters on the forehead. Kahlan did the same. “Good night, girls,” Kahlan said.

“G'night!” came the reply. After dousing the lamp and cracking the door, leaving the room to moonlight and dreams, Kahlan glanced to Cara.

“Was I really?”

“Hm?”

The Confessor paused as they walked. “More beautiful than the birth of the night wisps. I didn’t get to see them, you know.”

“Yes,” Cara said. “You are.”

Kahlan smiled, and took her hand as she closed the doors to their bedroom.  



End file.
